Torn
by zaney42
Summary: Voldemort raises Harry but when the boy sees voldemort in action he begins to question what he was raised to be
1. who we are

Lily and James Potter were wonderful people. They had known one another since they were eleven years old, and were sweet hearts all through their school years. They got married the summer after their graduation and lived in blissful love together. They cared about others and fought for those who couldn't fight for themselves. They were often called the great protectors of the wizardding world.

You see even though the Potter's were wonderful people who lived happy lives together the world they lived in was not a happy place. A dark wizard dubbing himself Voldermort was on a rampage. He and his followers, the Deatheaters, wanted to gain control of the world, and destroy or enslave all those deemed unfit to live.

A man by the name of Albus Dumbledor and a group of his followers, the often of the Phoenix, were the only true threat apposing him. Needless to say Lily and James were key members of this group. They like Albus were figure heads for the public to look to for hope and inspiration. They had foiled some many of Voldemort's plans and live through so many battles that by the ago of twenty the Dark Lord wanted them dead as much as he did Dumbledor.

But the dangerous life the Potters lea would soon come to and end though not because of death but life instead. When Lily became pregnant she knew her baby would be a target for the Dark Lord. She and James went into hiding with good friend by the name of Peter Petagrew as their secret keeper.

Alas one Halloween night after baby Harry Potter was a year old Lily and James met their end.

"Lily take Harry and go it's him!" Lily heard James cry. As quick as she could she grabbed Harry and ran to the master bedroom to grab James's invisibly cloak all the while listening to the crashes and bangs of the fight down stairs. When she finally found the cloak under the bed she froz4 as she heard James die.

"Avida kadavira"

Thud

Silence………


	2. What has happened

As Lily heard Voldemorts feet creaking on the steps she snapped back to reality. She took the invisibility cloak and wrapped harry in it and put him in the closet.

"It's ok Baby don't worry every things fine just stay ere and don't say a word ok honey" Lily crooned when she saw the fear in his eyes,"Ok Mummy Harry replied. Lily covered his face with the cloak and closed the closet door bewitching it not to open for any one but her. Voldermort blasted the bedroom door open just as Lily spun around with her wand out.

"Come now Lily what makes you think that you can stand against me in a fight?" Voldermort asked in a high pitched voice with false amusement.

"You will not take my child, you will not take my Harry" she replied with an icy tone of determination.

"Lily please no one can keep me from what I want. I destroy everyone who stands in my way, but if you simply give me the child I'll let you live." Voldemort's harsh voice rang out.

"Never" Lily cried in fear and desperation. She through a stunning spell at the demon before her. Voldmort easily dispensed of the spell and hissed " Avakadava"

A green light erupted from the end of his wand and sped toward the beautiful green eyed girl before him.

Now that that's taken care of I simply have to find and kill the child he thought gleefully.

He new Harry had to be some where in this room. He just had top wait for him to cry. It didn't take long before he heard it.

"Mummy"

There a small noise coming from the closet. He went to open the door but it wouldn't open. He tried blasting but it had some kind of shield spell on it. Finally losing his patients, he walked out of the room down the stairs and out the front door aimed his wand at the house and blew it up.

To his great surprise there flouting two stories above the ruble that once was a house was a small child no older than one. Voldemort couldn't believe that a one year old baby could survive a blast like that, let a lone demonstrate such advanced magic. It was then that he decided not to kill the child. If he could raise such a powerful to be loyal only to him it could be a useful tool.


End file.
